User blog:Joeaikman/Joe's Rap Battles of Fiction Season 3 Episode 6 - Omi vs Naruto Uzumaki
MY GODS?!?!? WHAT IS THIS?!?!? JOE PUBLISHING A BATTLE IN HIS FICTION SERIES?!?!? Yes, that's right! This series isn't as dead as I'd have you believe! After, I think, about 6 months I have brought you another shitty rap battle! Both these characters have been heavily suggested, but never against each other. I have other ideas for the people they gets suggested against though, sol here you go This battle features Xiaolin Monk of the Water element, Omi, going up against the saviour of his world and Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki, in a battle to see which element wielder has the better skills. I'd like to thank User:Mystical Trixter for suggesting both Naruto in a battle and for suggesting some lines for him that made it into the finished battle. I'd also like to thank User:Loygansono55 and User:BreZ for checking verses and giving their critical feedback. It's mush appreciated and helps me make these battles be as good as they can be. So, without further a do, let's get going! The Cast Mike Diva as Omi (denoted by red) EpicLLOYD as Naruto (denoted by blue) and Clay Nice Peter as Kakashi, Chase Young, Grand Master Dashi, Master Monk Guan and Master Fung Ryan Moulton as Jack Spicer Sulai Lopez as Kimiko Zach Sherwin as Raimundo George Watsky as Gaara, Sai and Sasuke Lauren Francesca as Sakura Bentley Green as Jermaine Xin Wuku as Assorted Ninjas The Battle JOES RAP BATTLES OF FICTION!!!! NARUTO UZUMAKI VS OMIIIIIIIIIIII GONG YI TANPAI I don't quit, I don't run, but you should be Dashi-ng away Moulding rap forms like they're Clay, the unstoppable Hokage I've got the Sexy Technique to leave a cartoon Bruce Lee beat Heated feats I achieve, you can't defeat a Baked Bean You wish to spar, I'd leave Chase and Master Fung scarred Let alone this pathetic baldie, with a Zing Zom Boner for Wuya I'll get my clones to inflict Pain like I'm Master Monk Guan And end you and your Shen Gon Wu with my masterful Rasengan You will learn a thousand lessons, my life's another blessing Leave Gaara guessing, Sasuke hating, you listing in second I crush evil, you grew up a weevil hated by your people Too naive to see that your best friend was truly deceitful Like Rai I am fly, spit a lyrical Tsunami Strike on the mic I've got future sight, take a hike, this Guy lacks Might I'm getting terse, even Jiraiya observed you as a pervert Hodoku Bunny! I just undid the mistake that was your first verse Haha I'm the winner! Spit out thrillers, B knows I'm a Killer You're just bitter, with a head bigger than Dojo's dinner I'll Spicer up my lines, hotter than Fire Style Jutsu Defy you like gravity, just call me the Jetbootsu You story's bogus, leave you Tangled with my true focus I defy demons from teaming, you're terrified of rodents You're hopeless, you need Glasses if you can't see it I won this World War for the Sage! You best Believe It! I own this like Pandatown and you still want to Showdown you best slow down or I'll crush you and your hometown You let your friends die and then cried at the side Know when I rhyme you'll be left as emotionless as Sai I got the water flow like a siren to own any bozo Who go Naru-toe to toe with me in my Dojo You learned from a man who killed his only friend I'll leave Son Goku running with Nine Tails between his legs WHO WON? WHOS NEXT? YOU DECIDE? JOES RAP BATTLES OOOOOOF Orb of Tornami. Ice! Logo freezes* F-F-FICTION!!!!! Who won? Omi Naruto Category:Blog posts